


The Best Way to Hide

by Twistedluck



Category: One Piece
Genre: Depression, Gender Dysphoria, Genderbending, Poor Disguise, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Sanji has issues, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedluck/pseuds/Twistedluck
Summary: Sanji overhears a revolutionary conversation about the Vinsmokes searching for their lost prince. In desperation, he pisses off the Okama Queen without thinking through the consequences. He can deal with being a woman. He has too. Or he will be found.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The Best Way to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I do not suffer from Gender Dysphoria. I may have a small inkling due to my Body Dysmorphoric Disorder, but I can't claim any real knowledge from experience. This first chapter doesn't have too much of that in it, but it will come later.

Three more weeks of this. He only had three more weeks on Hell. He had to keep far away from the shitty bastards. He took a detour through the town.

“The Vinsmokes are becoming more active as of late.” Sanji heard as he ran by. He didn’t want to hear about this, but the need for information won out. He ran far enough away and then used his haki to dampen his own presence to as close to nothing as he could get. This was his own way of getting the invisibility he so desired. He didn’t do this often, if he did the damned okama would search harder for him and find his hiding places. Once he completed his task, Sanji made his way a roof near where he heard someone talking about those shitty assholes. “-searching for someone. A lost prince, or so I heard. Ivankov, once you have finished with your brat I need you to see why they are trying to intrude on the Grand Line.”

Shit. Shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshit… A sharp pain took him out of his head and he gingerly took his hands out of his hair. Sanji jumped off the building quietly and sprinted to one of his quiet spaces. What am I going to do? He hadn’t used their names for over a decade as agreed, and they had left him in relative peace. He looked nothing like his wanted poster and right now, his desire for an actual picture rather than the monstrosity had withered and died and the field in which it grew was currently being salted.  
Sanji’s pride in himself disappeared at the very mention of them. He needed to not look like himself. Though every part of himself despised the idea going through his mind, he knew someone on the island who could make that a reality. It was time to piss off the shitty Okama Queen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He glorified in his new body for two days. After that reality crashed down on him. He was a man. Was. He didn’t look like it anymore, but Sanji knew that he was. He didn’t look anything like he pictured himself as a girl, but at the same time knew it was a realistic change. The food he made for himself was to improve bone strength, heart health, and muscle growth. Things he needed help with after 85 days on that godforsaken rock with Zeff. He never really had the fat deposits most others had with them. Low fat deposits equaled a far less curvy build than he would have liked. He was shorter and had lost some of his hard-gained muscle mass. Sanji ran harder to make up for it. There were only two weeks left after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He finally made it to Saboady. He had to keep up the attitude with the shitty Okama Queen to keep from being changed back but it worked. He didn’t look like a man, but at the same time he was still recognizable as himself. He kept his chin length blond hair, and his eyebrows were still the same. Stilettos made up for the difference in height and then some, and as a plus, seemed to be more dangerous than his normal shoes. The shitty bastards had forced him to get used to them sometime in the first year, so they didn’t hurt his feet. He insisted on a suit over the dress the okama tried to force on him again. He may be biologically a female but he refused to cross that line ever again. He refused to wear makeup. It was not happening. Unless one of his lovely ladies wanted to put it on for him, but that was it.

He’d not gone crazy with actual women on Saboady. (Ok, there may have been small nosebleeds, but nothing too outrageous. He had three weeks to get used to himself after all.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He met up with Franky first when he went to check on the Sunny. “Sanji-bro? You’ve changed a lot in two years!”

“I don’t wanna hear that from you!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next was the moss head, who noticed nothing until they started fighting. “What’s with the shoes, shit cook? You shrink or something?”

“What’s with the scar on your face? Lose your way into a knife or just needed a way to become uglier than you already were?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy noticed nothing, other than Sanji was Sanji. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being rescued by a giant fucking bird, Chopper noticed right away. Probably due to smell or something. Sanji shook his head at the inquisitive reindeer before anything was said. There was time to talk after escaping the Marines.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He met up with the rest of the crew on the Sunny. His beautiful, talented, and smart ladies noticed immediately that something was different with him, but also told him they’d be talking after they submerged. Ussopp and Brooke gave no signs that they noticed anything, but Sanji would bet that they had. The sniper had an eye for details and Brooke was Brooke. Who knows how that skeleton knew or did anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sanjiiii~” Nami purred. “Explain.”

“Yes! Why are you female now?” Chopper exclaimed, excited for the new discovery but also in confusion.

“EHHHH???” Two idiots yelled. Three guesses as to who, and the first two don’t count.

“Shitty Okama Queen changed me and refused to change me back.”

“Iva-chan?” Luffy asked with his head tilted.

Sanji nodded.

“Can I see your pan-” Nami hit Brooke upside the head.

“NO! You’re not going to see mine, Robin’s, or even Sanji’s. Isn’t that right Sanji-san?”

“Of course Nami-swan!!!!” He broke out into another nosebleed.

Robin looked questioningly at him. “Where are you going to sleep, Cook-san? I don’t think it wise to room in either cabin.” She nodded at Brooke and the blood running down his chin in explanation.

“I’ll sleep in the kitchen Robin-chwan. I have a bedroll in there.”

“I’ll make another SUPER cabin for you cook-br-… sis?”

“I am NOT female.”

“Those shoes coulda fooled me shit cook.”

“THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!?!?”

Nami sighed as the sounds of fighting filled the bubble. Everything was fine now that they were all back together.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone has or has had Gender Dysphoria and wants to share their experiences, that's fine and I would appreciate it, but I'm not asking for anyone to do so. Just let me know if anything is wrong.


End file.
